1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fabric treatment agent, a fabric treatment apparatus, and a fabric treatment method using the same.
2. Background
A fabric treatment apparatus, which is an apparatus for treating fabric, may be classified as a washer for removing contaminants from fabric using water and detergent, a dryer for applying hot air or cold air to wet fabric to dry the fabric, or a refresher for spraying water to fabric in the form of steam or mist to unwrinkle or deodorize the fabric and thus to manage the fabric in a more comfortable state. In recent years, complex apparatuses, such as a combination dryer and washer, and a washer or a dryer having a refreshing function, capable of complexly performing functions of the above-mentioned apparatuses have also been widely used.
When some kinds of fabric (e.g., wool or silk) are wet, however, the fabric severely shrinks damaging the fabric.
In recent years, a treatment agent specially devised to prevent damage to sensitive fabric has been used. However, this treatment agent is provided as a powder or sheet type treatment agent. As a result, it is difficult to uniformly apply ingredients of the treatment agent to fabric. In particular, for the sheet type treatment agent, it is necessary for a user to remove the sheet after fabric treatment is completed, which is very troublesome. Additionally, a hand of the user may be stained by ingredients of the treatment agent remaining on the sheet.